bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Retired Hunter Djura
Retired Hunter Djura, is a character in Bloodborne. Djura drops the Powder Keg Hunter Badge when killed. It is possible to obtain the Powder Keg Hunter Badge, as well as the "Brush off Dust" gesture from the passive version of Djura. Description Djura is a legendary Hunter who, despite his old age, still displays a vast amount of skill when facing the beasts and seems to be strong enough to carry his signature chain gun. Djura has long, laid back gray hair and sports an old Dutch gray beard. He is apparently one-eyed, since he uses a bandage as a makeshift eyepatch for his right eye. Djura is dressed in tattered, silver clothes and wears a tricorn identical to the one worn by the Hunter in several pieces of promotional art and screenshots. Lore Djura is an old veteran hunter who is said to possess amazing skill. No one has seen him in many years, since he ventured into Old Yharnam, deserted and burned to the ground after the plague of the beast took its toll there long ago. Some of his dialogue suggest he still sees the beasts as sentient, intelligent beings, and so has a problem with their slaughter and is hell-bent on keeping hunters out. The Hunter just may run into Djura when venturing into the old part of the city. Strategy 'Confrontation' Djura is comparable to a skilled human invader, in terms of difficulty, and the small combat area does little to help the situation. He also has a very large health pool. When approaching his rooftop perch he will attack the approaching player with a constant volley from his mounted Gatling Gun. Once confronted Djura will switch to a Stake Driver and Hunter Blunderbuss while tossing the occasional Molotov at his opponent. Djura is an incredibly aggressive and quick opponent giving players very little time to heal or counter his attacks and will do a quick dash attack, which has a very brief charge time, an explosion attack from his Stake Drive or repeatedly fire his Blunderbuss at players who attempt to gain distance or heal. Healing will often lead to Djura using his dash attack. Quick attacks or poorly timed gunshots will cause Djura to respond with a gunshot of his own, staggering the player and giving Djura an opportunity for a Visceral Attack. Djura can also be staggered. Djura can be shot off the rooftop. Reloading the area will make it possible to go back and loot Djura. Baiting him to run towards the player and then climbing down the ladder can sometimes cause him to fall off, but if timed poorly, can lead to a quick shot in the back, knocking the Hunter over the edge. 'Non-Confrontation' It is also possible to approach Djura's Tower and speak without aggravating him via an alternate route. By using the Graveyard of the Darkbeast or Church of the Good Chalice Lamps and travelling (by foot) to the tower, climb the ladder to the tower and approach him without hostility. He will then ask the Hunter to "Spare the Beasts of Old Yharnam." For agreeing to do so, Djura will reward the player with the Powder Keg Hunter Badge and the "Brush off Dust" gesture. Not agreeing to do so will initiate a fight. If "Spare the Beasts of Old Yharnam" is chosen, attacking any beasts in his field of view will initiate the Gatling-gun once again. 'Guide' A bullet-pointed step-by-step guide on how to befriend Djura can be found here. Dialogue |} Notes * It is advised to befriend Djura as it allows players to acquire a gesture from him. Killing him after befriending him is reccomended to acquire his set. * If players are keen on killing Djura without befriending him, then equip a pistol-type firearm, climb the stairs, and immediately spam-fire Djura relentlessly. Djura will fall from the edge and die instantly, reloading the game makes the Powder Keg Hunter Badge spawn where he stood. Trivia *Djura claims that although once a hunter, he does not partake in the dream or the hunt. *Djura wears his eyepatch over his left eye in the game. However, he can be seen wearing the eyepatch over his right eye in his concept art. *In his artwork, he can be seen wielding a dagger, but it is currently unknown if he uses it in battle. *Item descriptions state that the Hunter Hat is modeled after his cap. *If the player has entered Old Yharnam through the back, after performing the necessary requirements to befriend Djura, when climbing the ladder to Djura's gatling gun spot, he will walk forward, almost to the center of the area, instead of standing near the gatling gun itself when he is hostile. Videos Gallery image-bloodborne-c16.jpg image-bloodborne-c17.jpg image-bloodborne-c18.jpg Art-bloodborne-screen-c02-gyula00.jpg image-bloodborne-c18w.jpg de:Djura Category:Characters